Chương 10/Truyện
Ibaraki Doji, spreading a dangerous aura, just why did he search for Seimei? WARNING: THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS, PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK Synopsis 'The Whole Story' Rude Visitors Kagura and Kohaku feel a powerful Inkai force closeby. The powerful force turned out to be an Oni called Ibaraki Doji. Kohaku questions his identity but instead Ibaraki ignores it and demands for Seimei. Ibaraki Doji is not convinced about Seimei not seeing a red haired drunk spirit and confronts him to battle. Kohaku describes him as a brick wall. Ibaraki Doji finally introduces himself and reveals that he was looking for his "friend". Yaobikuni enters with Hiromasa with his full fighting spirit on and calls Ibaraki arrogant. Kohaku calls him a hypocrite. After Ibaraki Doji’s defeat, he admits that he underestimated Seimei despite being only human. Ibaraki explains he was looking for his red spirit "friend" called Shuten Doji. According to Ibaraki, Shuten Doji was the pinnacle of a spirit race. Hiromasa asks if he aims to win against Shuten Doji but Ibaraki revealed his plan to be beaten by Shuten and become his companion. Yaobikuni believes Ibaraki is the type that had “unique” tastes. Ibaraki reasons that Shuten Doji is the definition of “power” and thinks that he is “cool” and attractive but explains that Shuten Doji lost himself to a woman. The group felt Ibaraki Doji had a dangerous aura emulating from him. Seimei is shook by Ibaraki’s description of Shuten Doji and states he could not ignore such dangerous power. He makes an agreement to help Ibaraki but with a cost of leaving Kyoto. Ibaraki's chilling laughter discourages Kohaku. Drunk Shuten Doji The company reach a forest. Yaobikuni is puzzled when there is no spirit in sight. But Ibaraki Doji had detected Shuten Doji’s Ambrosia (which according to Seimei, is alcohol infused with spiritual power) scent. Kohaku does not deny it when he smells a strong sake smell. Seimei is quite surprised that an Oni would drink anything brewed by humans. Ibaraki Doji unsettlingly states that he could tell them everything about Shuten Doji for three whole days. Kohaku concludes that Shuten Doji must really dislike Ibaraki Doji which Ibaraki ignores. Suddenly a small drunk spirit interrupts them and assumes that they were going to steal his wine. This angers Ibaraki Doji and Seimei fights it. After it’s defeat, Hiromasa is impressed by Ibaraki's strength. Ibaraki Doji once again states that he is incomparable to the Great Shuten Doji. He does not understand why Shuten is hiding from him. Yaobikuni pities him. She then uses her divination from the wine to track Shuten Doji. They notice a red Oni lying on the ground, whom Ibaraki calls him his “friend.” Ibaraki tries to trigger Shuten Doji's fighting spirit only to make him believe that Ibaraki was the most annoying spirit in the world. He notices Seimei and driven by rage, he accuses Seimei of making his beloved Momiji to reject him, which Seimei remembers nothing of. Shuten harshly tells Ibaraki that he had disappointed him and that it was the end of their friendship. Shuten confronts both Seimei and Ibaraki to battle. Ibaraki laughs at Shuten Doji’s rejection and encourages his fighting spirit. After Shuten Doji is defeated by Seimei, Kagura warns Seimei that he was only lucky that Shuten was drunk. Hiromasa is horrified and also impressed by Shuten’s baffling strength despite being drunk. Ibaraki is devastated that Shuten had become weaker. Seimei decides to go after Shuten Doji. Drunken Night The group reach an eerie forest. They had lost track of Shuten Doji. Ibaraki Doji admits that he doesn’t even know where Shuten lives. Yet he still called himself Shuten’s friend saying that he was the only person he could not extricate himself from. Suddenly a "Magic Circle" appeared in front of the company which Seimei suspected had been set up by Shuten Doji. A group of Oni appeared mistaking Ibaraki Doji for Shuten Doji. Ibaraki is insulted and scares the spirits away with his powers. He orders them to lead him to Shuten Doji. Seimei has no choice but to follow. A Heavy Burden A hopeless Shuten Doji is found lying on ground demanding for more wine. Kohaku states that it was really pitiful to see a spirit end up like this nevertheless the same went to humans. Shuten Doji falls asleep, seemingly drowning in self pity. Yet again, Ibaraki Doji persists and hopelessly offers to help Shuten Doji. Yaobikuni offers Ibaraki Doji if he wanted to take a look into Shuten’s dreams but Ibaraki strongly declined. Seimei decided he will investigate the woman that was driving Shuten crazy. Hiromasa believes that sooner or later they would meet him again. The same group of spirits they had met previously took advantage of this and attempted to take Shuten’s head before being stopped by the troubled Seimei and angered Ibaraki Doji. Afterwards, Seimei states that in time all wounds will heal and they left the forest.